Charlotte Greene
Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars Charlotte Greene Student Ms-Jinx Biography & Background She had a peaceful life growing up with her parents. When it was summer, they would go on long walks and bike rides together. And when it was winter, they would go skiing and ice-skating together. Charlotte passed all of her classes with flying colors, her parents were always proud of her, no matter what grades she got in school. She had just turned 7 when her powers surfaced. The school day went by like normal, until it was recess. One of Charlotte's classmates was picking on a 1st grader, the little girl was crying and the bully was laughing while pushing her into the wall and throwing her to the ground. Thinking quick, Charlotte ran over and pushed the bully away, sending him flying over 10 feet away. Luckily for her, the principle was a wizard, so he obliviated everyone except Charlotte. Her principle called her parents in and told them of what happened. They weren't surprised since their parents were magically-gifted. On her 11th birthday, Charlotte got a letter from Ilvermorny. They wondered why she didn't get a letter from Hogwarts as they and their families were all from England, but it was no matter. Their baby girl is going to a good school that will teach all she needs to know about magic. Charlotte walked into Ilvermorny Castle with her magically inclined classmates. One by one, they stood on the symbol of the Gordian Knot set into the middle of the stone floor. Everyone would wait in silence to see which of the wooden carvings would react, most of her classmates were only chosen by one. However, there was a few that got two of the wooden carvings to react, they got to choose which house they went in out of the ones that reacted. Finally, Charlotte stood on Gordian Knot. The Horned Serpent's crystal glowed, the Wampus roared, the Pukwudgie raised its' arrow, and the Thunderbird beat its' wings. All four houses chose her, this can only happen at most, once per decade. It was up to her to choose, so Charlotte chose Pukwudgie. For 5 years, she attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is not all that different from Hogwarts, the main difference being, wizards or witches descending from No-Majs(Muggles) were not frowned upon by anyone. Charlotte was as happy as all can be. However, everything changed on June 10th, 2018. She and her parents were driving back home after having dinner, it was her parents' anniversary celebration. As they were driving through a green light, someone ran a red light and crashed right into them. Charlotte was the only survivor of the accident. Her aunt, Vanessa Greene, flew to the United States and attended the funeral with her. Before Vanessa could take Charlotte to the Europe with her, she needed to get permission from Ilvermorny so Charlotte could take her wand with her. After hearing the circumstances, the Headmaster let Charlotte take her wand. After that, Vanessa took Charlotte to Europe with her, as she was Charlotte's godmother. Vanessa Greene was a witch like Charlotte, knowing that Charlotte would need to continue her education, but not wanting to send her back to Ilvermorny since the memories of the accident are still fresh. She talked to the Hogwarts' Headmaster to see if Charlotte could attend the school. Fortunately, Charlotte was permitted to attend Hogwarts after going through the Sorting ceremony with the first years. Unfortunately, Charlotte had to leave all of her friends behind, not only was she in a new place, but she also knows no one. Alone and afraid, Charlotte kept to herself, she hasn't spoken to anyone yet and barely speaks to Aunt Vanessa. Charlotte hopes that one day she'll be able to recover, but doesn't know when that would be. Personality & Nature Charlotte Greene is a rather shy girl, that is, before she gets to know you and trust you. As soon as she knows and trusts you, it will be very hard for you to get her to stop talking. Charlotte is protective of her friends, she is also willing to protect people she dislikes, especially if they've done nothing wrong. She is extremely self-sacrificing, Charlotte would rather have herself die rather than anyone else. However, you never want to give her reason to hate you, nor should you ever break her trust. Charlotte will show you no mercy if you break her trust or hurt her friends. She doesn't condone violence, but will break you if you hurt her loved ones. However, Charlotte can forgive you, but only if you show genuine regret for what you did wrong. Charlotte is already very intelligent, but believes that there will always be more things to learn. As a matter of fact, Charlotte loves to learn. It is one of her favorite things to do. Some of her other hobbies include, reading, drawing, singing, and gaming. There will never be a time where you would find her doing nothing. Charlotte is a dedicated student with high goals in life. Despite all this, Charlotte doesn't know what to do after she graduates. Appearance & Looks She has two lobe piercings in each ear and a feather tattoo on the back of her right shoulder. Charlotte also has a semicolon tattoo and the inside of her left ankle. Possessions A rope necklace with two wedding bands on it. The rings belonged to her parents, Charlotte always wears it. Her wand, it is made out of Cedar and has a Unicorn Hair core. Relationships Trivia & Tidbits Got any miscellaneous facts about your character that didn't fit in anywhere else? Add them here.